cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Dodge Cuyann
CC-1121, nicknamed 'Boomdodger' 'was the name if an ARC Trooper Commander during the Clone Wars and the Galactic Civil War . He was commander in the Legion of Troopers during the Clone Wars from 20 BBY to 19 BBY when Order 66 was ordered by Chancellor Palpatine . Although he did not kill the Jedi , but saved one Jedi from dying. He teamed up with Jedi Masters Devis and Kahar , and also teamed up with Jedi Knight Flash Goldbooster . His ship was known as the ''Swift Eagle. Although he was a commander, his in command commander Commander Reciever recieved Palpatine's message. Though Boomdodger was somewhere else and came back seeing Luminara Unduli being killed. His title was the Terror Destroyer ''during the Galactic Civil War. Boomdodger rocks. Gear Boomdoger wore rather cool gear, and was easily promoted to ARC Trooper. He participated in the Battle of Geonosis and was promoted to ARC Trooper. Life on Kamino As Boomdodger and Dodge Squad ran through the Kamino Citadel Course , they worked together to get the job done. ''"The squad is good, don't you think Bric?" -El-Les "Pitiful!" -Bric "They are ready for an ending!" -El-Les ''-Bric and El-Les discussing Dodge Squad'' Boomdodger and the squad ran to the Citadel in 'V' formation, not breaking anything. As they got to the base of the structure, they brought out the cables. They fired the cables, and went up. They shot droids on the way up. And they finally reached their target; a red flag. They laughed as they got it. On the way back to the barracks on the lift, Boomdodger said the words, 'Boomba!' "We got it! And our first chance to be an ARC Trooper, accepted!" -CT-691 "Just remember, we fight together, as men!" -Boomdodger ''-CT-691 and Boomdodger'' When they got back to the barracks, the clone cadets graduated them. They were so happy. They walked through the corridors, and finally got to the hangar, ready for graduation and take off. The Battle for Ryloth Part I "This is going to be a tough battle," -Boomdodger "Not on my watch," -Tanus Dawnstalk "Alright, let's get to the gunships," -Boomdodger ''-Boomdodger and Tanus Dawnstalk '' The Legion of Troopers prepare their attack on Ryloth, and their gunships finally take off. The legion is Ryloth's only hope, but luckily the Dodge Squad is helping too. The Y-wing fighters begin the attack by dropping bombs on the Separatist CIS dropship, but the CIS put their shield generator up too quickly. So they tried a new plan, to go attack it themselves. But their were too many droids, so they had to fall back. They needed a Jedi, but the Jedi were at the Republic Outpost across the battlefield, they were at a camp with yellow marked ARC Troopers. That's when Boomdodger just decided to go out with his squad, and try to buy them time. He said the defenses could slow them down also, but they could slow them down even more. So while they did that, the rest of the legion thought of a plan. They did though have a Jedi, but not powerful enough. That's when Tread Spires, the second in command of the legion said; 'Bah! Laser clankers!' Then Tanus said that was a great idea. Tread didn't understand, but then he got it, Tanus meant the defenses should be upgraded even more. Laser clankers saved them, so that's why Dodge Squad ran back to the camp. Boomdodger reported that there were tons of droids, they had to run, and they got a wounded one. Tanus said if they could upgrade the defenses, they could win the battle once and for all. Boomdodger was confused, he said there were thousands! But Tanus didn't give up, finally Boomdodger though they could use Thermal Detonators and Mortar Cannons to destroy the entire armies. They started upgrading. Boomdodger said 'Boomba' once again. CT-691 asked Boomdodger if they had a special mission while Tanus upgraded. Boomdodger said no. "You know, I like that! I think I'm a Snapshot," -CT-691 "Good one," -Boomdodger ''-Boomdodger accepting CT-691's new name'' Eventually they got all the defense upgraded. Snapshot kicked droids randomly. Boomdodger called him. As gunships pick up the men at the camp, the clones watch as the defenses fire at the droids. They were getting scared. The final guns hip was taking off, and the legion left a few men to hold off the droids just in case. The droids were getting passed the defenses, and the left over men started firing at the droids. The droids {C were getting closer and closer. There was nothing they could do. The gunship started taking off, but the clones quickly ran back and hopped on, one almost got wounded. The droids stopped and started firing at the gunship, but it just kept on flying away. The gunships landed at the outpost safe and sound, for now. The droids soon returned. "Take cover!" -Clone Trooper "This battle has only begun...." -William Tye ''-Droids attacking the legion'' Although there was already Jedi, two clones in complete command, and many clones, there was also William Tye, another clone commander in the legion. William Tye often helped Boomdodger in recon missions and legion missions. Boomdodger did sometimes to recon missions, and was under cover. He spied on Sith and bounty hunters, and all sorts of enemies. Tye and Dodger though obviously hate clankers, but love turning them into scrap medal. There are lots of leaders in wars, such as Tanus. As the battle went on, the droids started falling back. Why was that? The droids went passed the shield, but the clones couldn't for a reason, it seemed it was only for medals. The droids ran back into the drop ship, preparing the next wave. Tye was right, the battle only begun! Out of the back of the CIS drop ship were vulture droids, swooping in on the Republic Outpost. They tried to destroy it, but the remaining gunship from the camp came firing at the vultures but a new wave came out and shot the gunship down. It barely made it from crashing into the outpost. Everyone was surprises how long it took the gunship to get there. The Battle for Ryloth Part II The battle goes on, and the vulture fighters start firing at the outpost. The clones tried firing at the mand failed. The outpost burst to flames! The flames started spreading and the droids took the clones hostage. But they passed the shield! They were taken to a small Separatist bunker behind the drop ship, and were going to be questioned. The Confederacy asked if they were involved with any causes. The clones refused, and two droids shot one clone each; two clones more down. Then they asked again, the clones refused, the droids were going to execute all the clones until Boomdodger's communicator blinked red. Jedi General Kierra Solousta was trying to call. The droids wondered what it was, and asked Dodger what it was. Dodger showed them. "What's that!?" -Droid "Here, lemme show you how it works," -Boomdodger Boomdodger kicked the droid in the head, grabbed its blaster, shot it in the head, then shot his handcuffs. Then he shot all the other droids, then he shot the others' handcuffs. They grabbed their weapons and escaped, on the way out they set down a thermal detonator on the shield generator, and ran away to the surviving gunships. When they flew away, Y-wings came, dropped bombs, and Boom! Boom! ''The shield was destroyed along with the drop ship, and the CIS Ryloth Invaders were destroyed. And final victory was won by the Republic. Mission on the Bravier ''"Boomdodger, you did well out there, you're officially being made an alpha," -General Paku Boomdodger: now Alpha ARC Trooper 36 of the Eagle Company. He was sent to the Eagle Company flagship Bravier. ''He was told to train the clones on the ship, he now had more men in his company, but needed more. He also though he would order a battalion that he would call the 374th Lead Battalion. Anyway General Paku was a male Pantoran Jedi Master, who had the padwan of Mia Roads a female padawan. Mia Roads was a Twi'lek with purple skin, who often trained at the Jedi Temple. She never leaved accept for the time when she had to go to the Coruscant Underworld with her master to capture the Hutt Zia the Hutt. Mia said 'Rhymes with my name' when she heard it the first time in the Jedi Temple Training Room. Boomdodger trained three hundred clones at a time from cadet tours, to real clone trooper training. Boomdodger had the help from William Tye, which also meant the Legion of Troopers was there. The Legion of Troopers was the 949th Legion in the Clone Wars. In the second training room out of the two in the ''Bravier, ''Boomdodger trained the men who wanted to join the company, or his incoming battalion. Training was hard, clones had to do rock climbing, and vine climbing. If they fell they would not die because they would fall in water pits, so they could just swim right back up. In the first training room of the ''Bravier, ''William Tye helped Dodger in the men who wanted to join the 949th Legion. In that room, there were holographic droids that the clones had to fire at. In each training room was an observation deck. Each hour the clones would trade rooms. So then they could to both exercising, and blasting. Tanus and Tread would both be the middle bridge out of the three of the ''Bravier. ''Kierra Soluosta would be with them. One time, there was an attack by Separatists, so they had to fire all their weapons, and they destroyed them. On the outer side of the ship were twenty-four blaster turrets. Twelve on the top, and the other twelve on the bottom. ''"A man fights! A man protects! A man serves the Republic," -Boomdodger and William Tye ''-Boomdodger and William Tye telling the clones the 374th oath'' William Tye and Boomdodger made success in all sorts of training. They taught clones how to shoot, climb, and serve the Republic. In the oath, a man fights for the Republic in order to help it. A man protects it making sure no droid will come bursting out of a doorway. And for the most important, a man serves the Republic, and must be loyal all the time. That is the 374th oathm meanings. While training, the Separatists attacked the Bravier, ''with the clones unstoppable. That's when Boomdodger had the idea to send AT-TEs on the ships, to get inside them, and destroy the ships. In two of the hangars, the clones prepare themselves to go out there in space armor. Eventually they flew out with the AT-TEs. The Separatist Fleet didn't suspect a thing. Luckily, the ''Bravier ''had very very strong armor, so the ship would last an hour without being damaged a bit. When the clones got inside the ship, they easily sneaked passed the droid forces, and destroyed the ships' cores. The battle was won by the Republic. The ''Bravier ''safe, and the Republic shall never fall. Stranded on Maridun On the flagship of the Lead Battalion: ''Bravier, ''the ship holds maintenance and upgrades, while Boomdodger and his legion go on the Legion of Troopers' flagship the ''Attacker. ''Suddenly a shake comes from outside. "The Separatists!" cried Master Paku. Him and Mia got into an escape pod stupidly. Only on the ship was two pilots, and the Legion's main men. Suddenly something even worse happened; Separatist ships turned to flames. It was the sun of Maridun! They tried to pull a lever, but pushed it! They were floating. Then Kierra forced the lever back down, and they fell, and then also barely got away from the sun. But there were going to crash on Maridun! "Take cover!" cried Tread. They entered the atmosphere and in a minute or so, ''Boom! ''They crashed on the planet, ''stranded. ''They got out of the ship, they looked around and saw it was night. "Get the food and supplies!" ordered Boom. "Yes, Commander Boomdodger," said two clone troopers, Griff and Mist. "Stranded?" asked Tan. Stranded on Maridun Part 2: Making Camp "Don't worry, I can call the ''Bravi-''" said Boomdodger, finally realizing that in the crash, his communicator wasn't working. "Check the ship?" They ran into the ship, and tried using the communicator. Nothing. "Me and Griff will try and find pieces for a new communicator," said Mist. "No! Find pieces for a holotable," said Tanus. And they started looking inside the ship for items. Outside Boomdodger, Tanus, and the rest of the men set up camp. They put up at least five or six tents, while some made a campfire. "That tree bark," said Tread pointing to a tree. "We can use it to make an outpost!" They grabbed bark, and used to it to make a small outpost. Finally they're camp was done. And while Griff and Mist were finding items for a holotable, they found items for a G.P.S. and made one. It showed that there was a village nearby! Stranded on Maridun Part 3: Waiting for a Return Jedi Knights Jamillia and Kierra went with Tread, Tanus, and Griff to find the village while the two pilots, Boom, Tye, and Mist stood guard at the camp. "I got a bad feeling about this, I hear Maridun is a bad place," said Tye. "No worries Tye! We'll be safe in the outpost," said Mist. William and Boom stayed on the ground, while the two pilots took a look out around the camp. And Mist was in the outpost. The two pilots were attacked by a Mastiff phalone. It's claws were sharp and tore through a clone. Then it attacked the other, killing it while the pilot screamed with it's last breath. Mist fired at the beast, and killed it. Stranded on Maridun Part 4: Defense and Reinforcements The clones came back, and at that time, reinforcements arrived. That's also when an entire army of Mastiff phalones atacked the camp while the clones in the ''Resolute ''get ready to launch the gunships. Boomdodger shoots down two. That's when Griff get's injured on his back. Boomdodger jumps up, flips and kicks the best in the beak, and then he shoots it. He and Tanus covered Griff while the others fought freely. Soon gunships flew down and fired at all the beasts when the clones on ground were surrounded. The gunships landed and picked up the clones and they took off for the next mission, but first to check out and see how the ''Bravier's ''doing. The Battle of Umbara In the Ghost Nebula sector, the planet of Umbara lied. Used to belong by the Separatists, the 501st Legion on 21 BBY. The Republic have had it for a while, but then the Separatists stole it back. That's why the Alpha Boomdodger and his battalion came to fix it. ''"I eat Separatist for breakfast," -Snapshot "The battle won't be done on your watch, but all of ours," -Boomdodger ''-Boomdodger correcting Snapshot's joke '' Boomdodger brought the 374th Lead Battalion, and leaded them in the assault. ARC-170 starfighters swooped in, covering the gunships as they made their landing. The scouts of the battalion brought out the AT-RTs on the way. The color of the legion was brown. Brown markings for each men except for Dodge Squad. Though one man in Dodge Squad had brown markings. This man was Droidpopper. Droidpopper's armor markings were little circles all over his gear. It took Boomdodger three months to order this battalion. And he succeeded when the Republic had enough men. The gunships dropped off the clones, and Boomdodger was in an odd way separate from any other. Though, he found the rest of the men. They were dropped off near another Republic outpost, that looked like the one on Ryloth. The outpost had a large hangar, and a room in the back which was really just the war room. The battalion made their way through the battle, and they fired out clankers, and Umbarans. They knew eventually they'd find Trandoshans, the things they call disgusting. The 949th Legion of Troopers were on the Bravier, ''protecting the Republic blockade, from any Separatist hands trying to reach for the planet. They often stayed in their rooms while nothing was happening. They didn't think anything would happen, but eventually the Separatist fleet entered the area, and the twenty-four turrets started firing. Back on the planet not knowing anything, Boomdodger and the battalion fought their way towards the Trandos. The Trandoshans were reptilian creatures, who had the leaders of Commander Krussk, and Captain Dheeb. Krussk was inside an underground bunker, listening to the sounds above, while Captain Dheeb was with his mates Sarkh and Ghrask. There were three bunkers on Umbara: Grek, Usk, and Krill. There were also landing zones for the Separatists to land at, because at the Republic blockade, there was a spot where the CIS drop ships could go through so they could send more droids. Boomdodger was wearing his second in favorite gear for this battle, but later he will change. ''"Droidpopper look out!" -Snapshot ''-Snapshot pushing Droidpopper away from blaster fire'' They fought like making sure no one important got hurt and all. Eventually they got to the air field. They were closer to the Trandos. They're mission was to reach the trandos, and kill Captain Dheeb. They already captured the bunkers quickly. So all they need is Captain Dheeb. But on the way, they see a dark wind. They wondered what it was, and followed it. They didn't feel like it was good by the judging of it. They were lead to an ancient structure, an ancient Sith Academy. The Sith Academy Part 1 Gunships arrived at the academy, and out came Jedi General Paku, and her padawan Mia Roads. They said that there were Sith in it right now, and that they should infiltrate it, in order to keep more Sith from coming. They inserted a holocron. The holocron was a Sith holocron from the Jedi Temple. The doors opened, and there were Sith Acolytes everywhere. Dodge Squad and the two Jedi fought the Sith and continued. They felt scared a bit. They didn't like it. "Feels like a Darth is here, an old enemy from 36 BBY," -Master Paku "Who?" -Mia Roads "I do not know," -Master Paku They fought Sith, and kept on walking. Soon the dark force was getting stronger. This was not good. Then a Sith known as Varad Zagg appeared inside a floating bubble. Odd for them to see him in a floating bubble, but he had powers. He said, 'Give into your anger!' And they did not do just that. Or at least they tried. Eventually he was defeated by Paku. Varad said, 'No! I have failed my order.' He died. Then they continued. There were even more Sith Acolytes to battle, though they succeeded. They saw a figure up ahead. It was a Zabrak Sith red skin, and he had a red saber. He had robotic legs and he had a Zabrak friend with a double bladed red lightsaber. It was Darth Maul, and Savage Oppress. The Sith Academy Part 2: Maul Returns "Darth Maul....no! Obi-Wan killed him," -Master Paku "It seems he's alive again General," -Boomdodger Darth Maul was alive! The walked to the Siths. The zabraks saw them and started charging at them. They pulled out their weapons and started shooting, reflecting and swinging at the Zabraks. One clone hit Savage, but Savage kicked the clone away. Snapshot tried to shoot him in the stomach, but he was kicked away, and then Droidpopper and another clone! All left was Paku, Mia, and Boomdodger. The Sith closed in on them, but blaster fire hit their sabers. The Legion of Troopers came to the rescue! The zabraks forced their lightsabers back to them and escaped through and escape route. The Sith were away, gone, but the war was still at hand. Trandoshans: Captain Dheeb The Legion of Troopers have helped Dodge Squad in an attempt to escape the Sith. Now they reach the Trandoshan Pirates, hoping to find the deep valley to find Captain Dheeb. Captain Dheeb had a robotic leg, and an eye patch. He was in charge of operations on Umbara. He was also near Bunker Krill which the Republic captured. Boomdodger was fighting with his men, until he saw a deep valley. He cried out, "I found it!" The clones shot the last few Trandoshans and ran to the valley. They charged through, and killed Captain Dheeb, Ghrassk, and Sarkh. They accomplished their mission, but have one more thing to do; the Airfield. Battle of Umbara: The Airfield As the clones walk to the Airfield, the see a ditch with the ARC Trooper Fives. Fives was an ARC Trooper in the 501st Legion. He helped the other clones to invade the Airfield. Three hover tanks came, the clones easily destroyed the first two, but the other injured about three to four men. Then Fives jumped up, fired his pistol, and shot through the glass killing the driver! Finally they got to the base of a large tower, "Cables?" asked Boom. They all pulled out their cables, and went up the tower. They got up, captured the Umbarans in it, and won Umbara once again. More victory for the Republic was won. Old Republic Origin The Swift Eagle On the planet of Dantooine , the Legion of Troopers won the battle, but first take a patrol to check for any clankers. That's when Boomdodger trips on something. "Guys, what's that? Dig it out!" he ordered some clones. They dug it out, and the results were a medium like sized ship. They looked at some words on the front of it, "''Swift Eagle'?" Boomdodger thought that was the name, and it was. He took it for himself and made modifications. Modifications were things like a better working gunner's seat, and the blaster on the wing now could fire backwards instead of only forward. On the Lead Battalion flagship, the ''Bravier, ''two Jedi Generals landed in the ''Ebon Hawk . ''They were Jedi General Kahar Zamet , and Devis. Devis was a.k.a. GrandMaster Revan, since one of his masters was Darth Revan . Though he had many other Masters such as Qui-Gon Jinn. They were coming to see the ''Bravier's ''new weapon; the ''Teleportinator. It could teleport them to any atmosphere of a system. That's when the Separatists attacked. They rapidly pressed buttons, and the engine stopped, and poof! ''It teleported to Ryloth, not only that, there were Separatist ships around it!' Return to Ryloth The Maelstrom of Clankers Clankers! They saw a band of Twi'Leks hiding from Separatist forces, they landed and asked them what was happening. They answered the question and the clones started off with blastin' clankers; or at least that's what William said. They eventually found there were thousands. But they could easyily take them. Then thousands of clankers came out. "Boys, it's showtime!" said Tanus shooting clankers. Boomdodger was wearing a bandolier, and took out a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon! "This time I got a little company!" he joked shooting clankers. It was a maelstrom. Soon they defeated the droids and officially won back Ryloth. The Twi'Leks gave them food and supplies when they got their homes back. One more battle was needed to be won by the legion in the Clone Wars; The Battle of Kashyyyk . The Battle of Kashyyyk On the swampy planet of Kashyyyk, the Republic nearly wins the battle. It is 19 BBY; a more bad date...Boomdodger is told by Commander Receiver to check the ammo back at the base. He did as told and saw that it was fine. "Execute Order 66," -Chancellor Palpatine "Yes, my Lord," -Commander Receiver ''-Palpatine ordering to execute Order 66'' Boomdodger got back and saw Receiver and his men killing Luminara Unduli. Boomdodger took aim at Receiver but was too late. She was gone, the Jedi were gone. Or most. He turned and looked up. He saw Yoda slicing Gree's head. That's when he ran away to the Swift Eagle. ''He contacted Devis on his hand held hologram. ''"What's going on?" -Boomdodger "Order 66," -Devis "I'll meet you at Yavin 4," Boomdodger Boomdodger flew to Yavin 4, but his hyperdrive was broke, so he had to fix it. On the early 18 BBY, Devis arrived on Yavin 4 safe and sound with Jedi Master Kahar Zamet, and Jedi Knight Flash Goldbooster. But Boomdodger? Order 66 Stories (1 of 5) Teaming Up On 0 BBY, Boomdodger finally fixes his hyperdrive. Devis receives a message from a smaller ship known as Swift Eagle. ''That's when Devis used his Jedi starfighter to get into the ''Swift Eagle. ''He gets in, and quietly walks to the bridge. There he saw a clone's head. "Hello Boom!" said Devis. Boomdodger quickly turned and aimed his blaster at Devis's face. But then he saw ''his ''face, "Devis? My hyperdrive is finally fixed," he said. Then he looked out of the bridge and into his mini hangar. "I should really get me shields up." "Boom I've been searching the galaxy for you!" says Devis. "Nevermind that, let's get to Yavin 4," said Boom. Devis flew out, and Boomdodger jumped to lightspeed. He got onto Yavin 4 finally starving to death. A moment after the ''Ebon Hawk ''arrived. The Rebels had their blasters aimed at Boomdodger, thinking he was a spy. Then Devis walked into the walkway, "No fear guys! He's a friend." They lowered their weapons. Boomdodger was promoted to general of the Rebel Alliance. Boomdodger wasn't that bossy, but maybe a 'chatterbox.' (Look at William Tye, 'Training on Kamino.') He helped in the Battle of Mygeeto, and soon they went to destroy Death Star. Then after that he flew to Hoth with the rest. Order 66 Stories (2 of 5) Attack on Hoth 'Coming soon! ''' Other Information Appearances Star Wars: The Clone Wars Adventures Cwa character wiki Quotes "A man runs, and is overrun; another comes and lays his life for another." "Boom dodge!" "Boomba!" "I likee." "The Republic needs a man like you." Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters Category:Commander Category:Member Category:Republic Category:The Legion of Troopers